


A big old crush

by wimcester



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimcester/pseuds/wimcester
Summary: During a panel, Jensen is a little too jealous of the touching and talking between jared and Misha. What happens when jared says something that makes Jensen hurt? Or.. when jared goes into Jensens room late at night and they both spill their heart out?





	A big old crush

The day of the con. A j2m panel was going on and Jensen didn’t seem happy through half of it. Misha and jared were all over each other, one second they hug and the other they rest their head on each others shoulders. Jensen was pissed. Jealous. Anger boiling through him. if it didn’t end now he’s sure he’ll pop. 

“Misha just has a huge old crush on me.” Jared said with a smile. And in that moment, jensens heart sank. That’s what jared said about Jensen just a few years back. 

Jensen stood up and gave the audience a sad smile before turning around to his body guard and whispering something into his ear. And without looking back at jared or Misha, Jensen left the room. 

The crowd got loud, screaming for Jensen and concerned to why he left so suddenly. And jared just looked at Misha with a confused face. What’s going on? 

After the panel ended, jared said goodnight to Misha and headed to Jensens room. 

“Jensen..?” Said jared as he knocked.  
“Leave.” Was Jensens only reply.  
“What’s wrong? Please open up.” Jared was now getting worried. He heard the door click open and immediately closed the door and locked it after he entered the room. 

“Jensen? You ok?” Asked jared as he stood in front of Jensen, who had his face in his hands and was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“For fucks sake jared! Haven’t you had enough today?!” Jensen was practically screaming. 

“Jensen! What’s going on?! What did I do that pissed you off so bad?!” Jared tried not to lose his calm, but it wasn’t working. 

“What did you do? Wha- jared you just tore me apart. It doesn’t seem like much to you, but seeing Misha have more physical contact with you practically ripped my heart out of my chest. And Misha has a big old crush on you? BULLSHIT! I have had a crush on you ever since we met! WHAT DON’T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND? You met him 1 year ago and you already love him more than me, hell, you don’t love me... what am I saying? I’m useless. No one can ever love me j-jared.. i- n-no one..” Jensen had hot tears streaming down his face and each drop made Jareds heart sink further into his chest. 

“I love you so much. It’s you jensen, always been you.. never anyone else. I’m sorry I did that with Misha, we went a bit over and I hadn’t realized it.. he’s just a friend, i swear Jen. I didn’t know you loved me the way I loved you, I just didn’t know.. I-I- I’m so sorry.. for not knowing you felt the same way, an- and, I’m so so sorry baby..so sorry..” 

Jared lifted Jensens face up so their eyes can meet, and there it hit him. Those beautiful apple green eyes that he fell in love with, loved him back. Those lips that he’s been dying to kiss, could’ve been his years ago. That gorgeous body would’ve been marked with jared all over it. And the hair, oh his hair, jared would’ve pulled it while Jensen made love to him. 

But those beautiful apple green eyes were in pain right now, so much pain. Red and puffy, filled with tears. He wasn’t smiling, those gorgeous pink lips just sat in a frown. His usually muscular-looking body looked weak. Like he’s gave up.. and his hair wasn’t taken care of. Just brushed back, not so Jensen-like. 

But jared loves him, every single bit of Jensen. His body, his lips, his eyes, his personality, his tears, his hugs and everything Jensen has or is. 

Without thinking, Jared ducked his head down so his lips can brush against jensens. And from there, they started to kiss. Hot and slow at first, but then passionate. Filled with love and need. Jensen pulled Jared onto his lap and jared wrapped his arms around jensens neck. Jensen kept a strong grip on Jareds waist. 

Jensen flipped them over so he was on top of jared, and broke the kiss. 

They stared. 

They breathed. 

They started.. 

They breathed... 

They smiled. 

“I love you, so fucking much Jen.” Jensens heart skipped a beat at the nickname. “Love you too Jay, more than you can imagine.” And from there, Jensen started to kiss and bite Jareds neck, ear lobe, and everything he had access to at the moment. 

“God jen.. need you...” was all jared could say. Jensen felt so good. His lips worked amazing, like they were meant to be on jared. 

And of course, it escalated. 

Jensen muttered sweet nothings into Jareds ear as jared pulled Jensens shirt over his head. They tugged and pulled and whispered until they were fully naked. Jensen on top of jared, and jared laying beautifully under him. 

Jensen placed kisses here and there, he got to jareds nipples and teased. Then took one into his mouth and sucked, he can feel the nipple harden under his teeth. 

Jared said jensens name over and over again, “please jen.. need you now..” begged jared. 

“Let’s open you up baby boy.” Said jensen as he sucked once more and lifted his head up to meet Jareds eyes. Jared pulled him into a sweet soft kiss. 

“Jay.. are you sure?” Jensen didn’t want jared to do something he’s not ready for. 

“Yes, positive baby.. need you.” And that’s all that took Jensen to lube his fingers up and press one against Jareds hole. Jared screamed Jensens name as soon as Jensen pushed a finger in. 

Then two fingers.  
“Jensen!”  
Moans.  
Then three fingers.  
“Jen.. Yesss Jensen!”  
Little screams.  
Then a fourth.  
And jared just needed Jensen, now. 

“JENSEN! Now.. baby now! Want you inside me! cant wait anymore..” 

Jensen fingered him for a few more seconds then slipped his fingers out. Jared screamed at the loss but knew something better was coming. 

Hell ya, way better. 

Jensens big, very big. Bigger than jared has imagined. And jared just wants to feel him inside, wants his body to be marked by Jensen all over. 

Jensen lined up his dick at Jareds entrance, and without breaking eye contact, slowly pushed in. 

Once he was buried inside, he began to slowly come in and out of jared. Almost fully pulling out, but thrusting back in. 

“God Jensen! Faster!” Screamed jared. 

And so Jensen obeyed, starting to thrust at a fast pace in and out of his lover. 

Jared screamed and moaned, pretty sure everyone could hear them but they couldn’t care less. 

Jensen went faster, and faster, and faster. Buried balls deep into jared. Jared moaning and screaming underneath him, all good feelings. 

The best feeling. 

Then Jensen started to pump jared, and that’s when jared couldn’t take it anymore. 

He was gone. 

He came all over Jensens abs and his own. 

And not long after, Jensen followed. Coming deep inside jared, they both Moaned each other’s names and Jensen fell onto jared. 

He buried his head in the crook of Jareds neck. Jared kissed Jensen’s forehead softly and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. 

“How did I do?” Asked Jensen.  
“Baby.. fuck me every second of the day.” Was Jareds reply.  
“Oh, I will. Don’t you worry.. I’ll fuck you like there’s no tomorrow. Just not right now.” Said Jensen with a smirk followed by a chuckle.  
“What are you planning?” Jensen was definitely up to something, Jared knew that chuckle. 

Jensen got up and lifted Jareds legs over his shoulder. Jared stared at him with confusion but also had an idea of what Jensen could be doing. 

Jensen’s head moved closer to Jareds hole, and it didn’t stop. Unexpectedly, Jensen pushed his tongue in and started to eat out jared. 

“FUCK! JENSEN!” Screamed Jared as he lifted himself up a little and stretched his arms out so his hands could tug onto Jensens dirty blonde hair. 

With Jensen eating jared out so fucking amazingly and jared screaming his name for everyone to hear, they were sure they’d be getting a bunch of looks tomorrow. Maybe some in shame, but maybe some in awe. (Did that make sense????????) 

When Jensen added a finger to slide in and out with his tongue, jared was gone. Cumming twice in a little over an hour. 

“Jennnn!!” And hot white cum splashed over them. Jensen licked jared clean. 

“Oh my god Jensen.. fuck, you’re amazing. I’ve never felt so fucking good.” Said jared as he pulled Jensen to rest on top of him. He kissed him all over the face and brought his hand to his heart. 

“This beats for you, baby.” Said jared in the softest-cutest voice that made Jensen melt. 

“I’m yours jay, forever and always.” Was Jensens reply, and they both drifted off to sleep not caring about the sticky mess. 

This was perfect. 

They are perfect. 

Everything’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> What’d ya think about my first j2 fic?? I enjoyed writing it ! Leave feedback (:


End file.
